YG Entertainment discography
in 2011]] This is the discography for YG Entertainment. 1990s for Norabosae]] 1996 * Keep Six – Six in tha Chamber 1997 * Jinusean – Jinusean * Jinusean – The Real 1998 * Yang Hyun Suk – Yang Hyun Suk * 1TYM – One Time for Your Mind 1999 * Jinusean – 2nd Shot * YG Family – Famillenium * YG Family – Y.G. Best of Album: Pass the Mic 2000s for One Way]] for Comfort]] for Digital Bounce]] for Tonight]] for Nolza]] 2000 * 1TYM – 2nd Round 2001 * Jinusean – The Reign * Perry – Perry by Storm * 1TYM – Third Time Fo' Yo' Mind 2002 * Swi.T – Song Will Tell * Wheesung – Like a Movie * YG Family – 97-YG-02 2003 * Gummy – Like Them * Big Mama – Like the Bible * Se7en – Just Listen * Masta Wu – Masta Peace * Stony Skunk – 1st Best Seller * Wheesung – It's Real * Lexy – Lexury * 1TYM – Once N 4 All * YG Family – Color of the Soul Train Live Concert 2004 * XO – Xtra Ordinary * Taebin (Danny) – Taebin of 1TYM * Se7en – Must Listen * Gummy – It's Different * Wheesung – For the Moment * Jinusean – Norabosae 2005 * 45RPM – Old Rookie (YG Underground/YG Entertainment) * Big Mama – It's Unique * Soul Star – Soul Star * Stony Skunk – Ragga Muffin (YG Underground/YG Entertainment) * Lexy – Lextacy * Gummy – For the Bloom * Wheesung – Love... Love...? Love...! * Big Mama – Gift * 1TYM – One Way 2006 * Se7en – 24/Se7en * Se7en – First Se7en (Nexstar Records, YG Entertainment) * Gummy – Unplugged * Stony Skunk – Skunk Riddum * Big Mama – For the People * YG Family – YG 10th * Se7en – Se7olution * Big Bang – Since 2007 2007 * Big Bang – First Live Concert: The Real * Masta Wu – Mass Wu Pt. 2 * Lexy – Rush * Kim Ji-eun – Rain * Big Bang – Always * Stony Skunk – More Fyah (YG Underground/YG Entertainment) * Big Bang – Hot Issue 2008 * Big Bang – For the World (YG Entertainment Japan/YG Entertainment) * 45RPM – Hit-Pop (YG Underground/YG Entertainment) * Big Bang – Second Live Concert: The Great * Gummy – Comfort * Big Bang – With U (YG Entertainment Japan/YG Entertainment) * Taeyang – Hot * Uhm Jung Hwa – D.I.S.C.O * Big Bang – Stand Up * Big Bang – Number 1 (YG Entertainment Japan/YG Entertainment) * YMGA – Made in R.O.K (YG Underground/YG Entertainment) * Big Bang – Remember 2009 * Big Bang – 2009 Big Show Live Concert * 2NE1 – 1st Mini Album * Big Bang – Asia Best 2006-2009 (Universal Music Japan, YG Entertainment) * G-Dragon – Heartbreaker * Big Bang – Big Bang (Universal Music Japan, YG Entertainment) 2010s 2010 * G-Dragon – Shine a Light Live Concert * Gummy – Loveless * Big Bang – 2010 Big Show Live Concert * Taeyang – Solar * Se7en – Digital Bounce * Taeyang – Solar International * 2NE1 – To Anyone * PSY – Psy Five * GD & TOP – GD & TOP 2011 * Seungri – VVIP * Big Bang – Tonight * Big Bang – Special Edition * Big Bang – Big Bang 2 (Universal Music Japan, YG Entertainment) * Big Bang – The Ultimate -International Best- (Universal Music Japan, YG Entertainment) * Big Bang – 2011 Big Show Live Concert * 2NE1 – 2nd Mini Album * 2NE1 – Nolza (YGEX/YG Entertainment) * Tablo – Fever's End * 2NE1 – 1st Live Concert (Nolza!) * Big Bang – The Best of Big Bang (Universal Music Japan, YG Entertainment) 2012 * Se7en – Somebody Else (YGEX/YG Entertainment) * Se7en – 2nd Mini Album * Big Bang – Alive * 2NE1 – Collection (YGEX/YG Entertainment) * YG Family – 2011 YG Family Concert Live Category:Discography Category:YG Entertainment